The mechanical black flame dragon
by Chooch77
Summary: What if Natsu was hit hard by Lisanna getting injured (not dead) and left the guild to train, how would this change things, full summary inside, harem with Milliana and Edo Erza in it! Badass Natsu! Sadistic Mirajine! Less Strict! Erza! Stronger! Lucy! Cold! Lisanna!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Yo! Here is the first chapter of my new fic. It is my first time trying out a Fairy tail fic and I would like all of your honest responses. Not just it's good or great story or update soon, I want to know what I am doing right and wrong so that I may continue doing it.**

**This story is called 'The Mechanical Dark Flame God' for reasons that will be explained throughout this story.**

**Summary: What if after Lisanna was hurt (not dead) in the battle with Elfman Natsu blamed himself for her injuries and left the guild for several years to get stronger? What if he had a run in with an extremely dark mage who gave him the secret behind his magic since Natsu had impressed him and he was old? What if he lost his arm in the fight? Darker Natsu, Sadistic Mirajine, Colder Lisanna, Less 'Manly' Elfman (not that much less), less strict Erza, Gray is still stripping, Master still pervy, Cana still drunk, Levy drooling over Natsu's mechanical arm.**

**Pairings: Lisanna/Mirajine/Edo Erza/Erza/Milliana/Cana/Natsu/Wendy/Levy**

**Warnings: Mentions of torture**

**Chapter Preface to story**

Natsu scowled as he saw Lisanna injured in the hospital. It was all his fault, despite what Mirajine and Elfman said about it being their fault. He should have ignored Grey and gone with her, now she was injured and in the hospital and Natsu couldn't do a thing about it.

Natsu needed to get stronger. It wasn't just a desire like others to be the strongest in the world or anything, instead, his was an instinct that was flowing through him with no reprieve from it, he _needed _it so that nothing like this ever happened again.

However, he knew that he couldn't do it in the guild, everyone there would just baby him or treat him like an idiot. The only one who didn't was Lisanna. Erza treated him like a weakling and someone that couldn't do anything for himself while Mirajine and Cana would just tease him if he went to them for training, same thing with Makarov, Elfman would get distracted, and Laxus was a genuine ass (no offense to any of the fans of his, but it is true!).

The guild would just hold him back in this case.

That was why he made his decision: to leave and train to get stronger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

It was a few days since the accident and Lisanna was up and about. She had finally recovered enough to get out of bed and walk around, everyone had been crowding around her whenever she woke up.

"What's going on?" Lisanna asked groggily as she woke up.

"Sis!" Elfman cried as he hugged her.

Mirajine got a tick mark on her head as she punched Elfman in the head and watched him crumple to the floor.

"Idiot! She just woke up and you want her back unconscious!" Mirajine yelled at him.

"Itai! It hurts!" Elfman cried out, "are you really going to let her hit me like that?"

Lisanna giggled and did a face count of the room, seeing that everyone was there except for one person.

"Where's Natsu?" Lisanna asked, curious of the answer, she was expecting him to be in the room as well, as the first face that she would see.

They all looked blank at the question.

Mirajine shrugged and said, "We don't know, after your accident he took a major attittude change and started being really quiet and then we hardly saw him here. He took it really hard."

Lisanna twitched as she caught something, "You didn't even check on him to make sure he was alright, of course he would take this hard! I was his only friend here! He likely feels pathetic right now and is blaming himself for it since he fought Grey instead of going with us!"

Mirajine blinked at that, "But he couldn't have done anything if he did come!"

"I know that, and he knows that!" Lisanna groaned.

"Then what's the issue?" Erza asked, not getting the problem.

"The problem is that he knows that, the last time that I even got a small cut he went overboard and started training like crazy! He knocked himself out and I had to beat sense into him!" Lisanna lectured.

Grey scoffed at that, "Please, like he ever trains, all he does is try to instigate fights with what little magic he has."

When Lisanna saw some of the other guild members nodding she scowled and got mad, something that she rarely did.

"Really? Is that what you think? How do you think that he got this strong at such a young age? I know it doesn't seem like it with all of the mages out there that are stronger, but he is one of the most powerful and strongest kid his age, and he did that by training his ass off day in and day out, never taking a break when he got sore or ran out of magic, that just pushed him to get better than before. Natsu only acts like you all treat him." Lisanna glared.

Mirajine was the first one in the room to say something.

"You're right. None of us thought about Natsu throughout this whole affair." She scowled with her head down, it annoyed her to no end to have such an obvious flaw pointed out in what she had done, plus, she honestly felt bad for not considering how Natsu was feeling having to watch his only friend in the hospital with no way to help. She was having to go through it thanks to the fact that she couldn't use healing magic.

Some people looked on in disbelief, not realizing that Natsu was a lot deeper than most people gave him credit for. All he was doing was what was preconceived of him. For some reason, all of them thought of him as an idiot except for Lisanna, so that's what he acted like around everyone but Lisanna. That was one of the things that actually endeared him to Lisanna, his ability to put up with that from the guild and his family, she wouldn't have been able to.

Lisanna just shook her head.

"So, does anyone know where he is before we go back to the guild?" Lisanna said coldly, not going to give them the time of day for what they had done.

All of them shook their heads and more than one member of the guild had felt like this was going to change Fairy Tail forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

A few days ago...

After Natsu had gone and visited Lisanna for the last time, he had started to pack the place.

He looked at Happy with a sigh and made up his mind before nudging the flying cat awake.

"Aye," Happy murmerred out groggily.

"Happy, you cannot tell anyone except Lisanna what I am telling to you, and follow these orders precisely, do you understand?" Natsu asked seriously.

Happy, who had never seen Natsu that serious, quickly nodded his head in agreement and said, "Aye!"

"Thank you, Happy," Natsu said as he hugged his friend. Natsu then got it together and said, "Happy, I think that you deserve to know what I am doing. I am leaving this guild for a couple of years in order to train. Lisanna's accident has shown me how pathetic I am. Don't even try to argue with me, Happy," Natsu said when he saw that Happy was going to open his mouth, "I was too weak to even consider going on the mission, no matter how strong I pretend I am, I always fail! It's because I am weak. Staying here will only make me weaker. It's not the concept of friends that will make me weaker, it's that I wouldn't be able to train to become stronger like I would out there, they would all try to stop me!"

"Natsu..." Happy whispered, surprised at his friend.

"Tell Lisanna that i'm sorry that I had to leave, but I can't let something like this happen again." Natsu said. "Also, tell the guild that I said see you."

Natsu then walked away with a bag slung over his shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Lisanna and the others got to the guild and looked for Natsu for about thirty minutes before Happy came flying in.

"Lisanna!" Happy called out with tears in his eyes.

"Happy! Did you see Natsu anywhere?" Lisanna asked frantically.

Happy broke down into sobs before he said, "It's horrible! Natsu left!"

Lisanna looked on in shock before asking, "Why?"

Happy said, "He said that he was pathetic and the guild was holding him back from gaining strength since they would intervene in his training."

Lisanna stood shelshocked for a minute before rounding on the guild, "This is your fault, damnit! None of you could see past yourselves to look at Natsu! And now look what's happened."

Lisanna broke down crying at that and Mirajine tried to comfort her while everyone else was stunned.

Little did they know that that was the last time that Lisanna would show that much emotion for three years, or that Mirajine would become more sadistic then ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

In the mountains a day away from Magnolia, Natsu continued his trek to find somewhere away from civilization where he could train, unaware of what would happen in the mountains...

**A/N: Done! I hope that you all enjoyed this preface to the story. I will have the first chapter out tomorrow, and hopefully will get to Wendy the next day and then his return on Monday.**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Kimmimaro and the experiment

**A/N: Yo! Here is the new chapter of The Mechanical Black flame god. I hope that you all enjoy this, and as said previously, this chapter will be in the mountains with Natsu and have him lose his arm and get training.**

**Pairings are still the same, only adding Kagura, Meredy, Yukino, Ikaruga, and Kanana**

**Disclaimer: If I still have to do this, wow, just wow.**

**Chapter 1**

Natsu walked through the mountains at a good pace, training with his flames at night and trying to control them, as well as getting food at night to last him through the day, sometimes taking out the low level mosters that inhabited the woods.

It was a few months into his journey that he would fight someone and grow immensly, however, at a large cost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Natsu came across an old man.

The man had long white hair done like a priest's as well as robes and a book, but the vibes he gave off were the exact opposite of a priest's.

The man had black eyes with yellow pupils in the middle of them that had a slit down the middle like some sort of beast.

Natsu unconsciously took a step back in fear of the man who was walking along the path towards him.

"Well, well, who do we have here? What is your name, little one?" The priest asked.

"My name is Natsu," Natsu answered with a guarded expression that gave away none of the fear that he was currently feeling for the man who gave off the dark vibes.

"Well, well, Natsu, my name is Kimmimaro," Kimmimaro answered with a greedy look in his eyes.

Natsu's eyes widened as he remembered the tales of the boogeyman known as Kimmimaro thanks to the experiments with dark magic on himself and the fact that he had used several dragonslayers in his experiments that normally resulted in the victim's death.

"Ah! You are a mage, and a powerful one from what I have been seeing the last few days." Kimmimaro said with glee in his eyes, "furthermore, you're a dragon slayer, aren't you? I've seen you eat fire, no need to lie."

"Yeah, but you're not going to take me down." Natsu said as he fired up his magic.

Kimmimaro quirked an eyebrow at the amount of magic that Natsu was using in the technique.

Natsu sent a stream of fire out of his left hand and watched as it burned down the entire forest for several hundred feet almost instantly, feeling some satisfaction with his power.

Natsu was immediately pushed out of his reveire by a voice heard from the side.

"That is impressive, and I can't even reach you to seal off the magic thanks to the flame, however, I can take off your arm! That should fix things just fine!" Kimmimaro shouted with glee as he brought a sword up and then chopped Natsu's arm off.

Natsu cried out In pain before everything went dark and he lost feeling in his entire body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Natsu woke up a week later with his stump of an arm healed up and several scars on his chest.

"Finally up, I see." Kimmimaro said with a look of superiority in his face.

"What did you do to me?" Natsu demanded as he felt a change in his magic.

"What do you mean? Ah, you're talking about your magic and how it feels different. All I have done is added several lacrima filled with some of the darkest fire mages in existence as well as dark magic." Kimmimaro said with a smirk on his face.

"Bastard," Natsu said as he tried to get up, only to go back down at the weight difference his stump of an arm had caused.

"Now, now there is no reason for that talk like that, all I am doing is science that will improve the world." Kimmimaro said with glee before he left the room, the door left open.

The reason why Kimmimaro did that was because he was overconfident that Natsu wouldn't be able to escape.

Natsu immediately got up and walked out the door to his room before stumbling his way down the hall where he saw light and then continuing out to a main hallway where no one was.

Natsu quickly got behind a pillar and stayed there as a troupe of demons passed by him.

Natsu muttered, "demons," extremely quietly as he waited for them to pass him and then waited with baited breath for them to pass.

After he could not hear the demons' footsteps anymore, with even slayer ears due to the fact that demon and slayer ears are equal, he stumbled out and to the entrance, carefully positioning himself so that he was just out of sight of the demons and could still hear everything that was going on outside the entrance.

After all of the demons had left the courtyard to patrol the borders of the camp, Natsu quietly opened the door before using a rock and a stick to cause a fire that would distract the guards while he carefully walked out to the edge of the encampment and watched the demons scramble to put out the fire.

Natsu ran as much as he could with his balance as distorted as it was and him not able to use magic, Eventually getting about fifty miles away from the encampment thanks to the fact that he always trained his body to the limit as he was at Fairy Tail.

He finally collapsed a few minutes after he dropped to the ground.

The last thing that he heard was a female voice commanding, "Pick him up."

**A/N: Done! I know that it was short, but I wanted to save Wendy for the next chapter and then have his return the chapter after, meaning that I could get all of his training, or at least a majority of it in before things happened, I also want to do an intermission about the changes in Fairy Tail.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. training 2: the arm

**A/N: Yo! This is Chooch with the thrid chapter of my The mechanical black flame dragon story. I have decided to have Natsu meet up with someone other than Wendy who heals him as I don't know how to add her to the story at this point in time.**

**I'm sorry to all of those who had been expecting her! But, you will be interested in the changes that I have made to her, one of which are her being older.**

**Thanks for your support and please check out my other fic! It may be slower than the other story, but it will be pretty interesting in the long run, I hope!**

**Please continue the reviews!**

**Training part 2: The arm**

Natsu got up groggily a week later after he had fallen down, that was the bad thing at going the pace that he had been running away from the mad priest, he always ended up going down fast afterwards.

"Ah, finally up, I see, you were out for about a week." A female voice said airily.

Natsu looked up and saw an older woman about her fifties with a gem in the middle of her head and wore a green kimono.

"Who are you?" Natsu croaked out, voice sore from overuse.

The woman smiled gently at him and stroked his hair before replying, "My name is Tsunade, I am a creator of advanced prosthetics, although my business hasn't taken off and I ended up stuck in the ground and forced to find another job, now, I'm a simple doctor."

Natsu blinked before slowly sitting with his one good arm and asked a question, "So, theoretically, you could make me another arm that is just as good as my old arm?"

Tsunade scoffed, "I can't do that."

Natsu looked down a second before Tsunade forcefully lifted his chin up to her face and said, "That would be insulting to my skills, I can do it better, I can even cover up your chest if you want better protection to your chest."

Throughout the rest of the evening, they talked about the specs of his arm and how it would work.

Tomorrow morning, it would be time for the surgery that would get him his new arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"Are you ready for this?" Tsunade asked him as he was sat on an operating table with Tsunade in a surgeon's garb.

"I'm ready to go through with this," Natsu said with a nod of his head to make sure that she knew that he was ready for the surgery.

"Okay, I am going to put you under anastesia and then am going to forcefully connect the nerve endings to your arm, this is the best way to do this as it ensures that the arm connects properly and always acts like you want it to." Tsunade said.

Natsu nodded before he closed his eyes and let himself drift away.

A few hours later and it was done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Natsu got up groggily for the second time that day.

"Does it work?" Natsu asked as he sat up in the bed with noticeably less trouble than the last time.

"You're using it right now, so I would say that it does, yes," Tsunade said with a smirk and a carefully covered up tick mark, how dare he question her skills!

"I am?" Natsu asked before he looked down and saw a metal arm that was a bit on the bulky side attached to his shoulder and a chest plate over his chest to keep people from hitting his heart and killing him like that.

"I am!" Natsu exclaimed happily as he saw his arm being used.

Natsu then frowned as he looked at it, "I thought that you said that my arms would be the same size?" He asked her.

Tsunade scoffed and said, "I wouldn't have been able to put all of my specifications on it if it wasn't a little bulky.

"Specs?" Natsu looked up from flexing his arm to her.

"Yes, I told you that it would be better than your old one," Tsunade said smugly with her arms crossed.

"Can I test it out?" Natsu asked with a grin on his face.

"Not in here, it would be too destructive," Tsunade said.

"Am I able to go outside yet?" Natsu asked.

"Of course, I'm not some two bit pansy that doesn't know what she's doing." Tsunade said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"Okay, the first function that you should know about is that it is completely water proof and won't rush. It also has a non-metallic surface to help keep lightning from hitting it, cause without it, that thing would be a lightning rod. Plus, it may look like it has places where dirt can get in it, but it is self cleaning and can be showered with, meaning that it can be washed out." Tsunade said calmly while Natsu looked down at his arm in shock, unaware of what it could do.

"And that's just the start?" Natsu asked.

Tsunade gave a victorious smirk and said, "Of course it's not! I also added a magic channel through it so that you can use magic with that arm as well."

Natsu looked amazed at that function and focused his magic to his arm, only to produce a large flame, way larger than he was intending.

"I made the arm so that it intensifies the magic that goes through it, so you are going to have to get used to using a lesser amount to go through that arm than the other in order to keep the flames equal." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Point the arm outward now," Tsunade demanded.

Natsu did as asked and was shocked to see a concentrated beam come out of it.

"The arm, when pointed directly out and while channeling magic into it, will allow for you to shoot a beam of concentrated fire, that I like to call plasma, out of it." Tsunade said.

"Now, do you see that panel on the side, pop it open." She said.

Natsu did as asked and was shocked to find an evaluation of his health as well as how much magic he had.

"The arm can allow you to check your status to make sure that you are ready for battle, also, it can help you control the magic that goes through your arm. It can also scan targets if you press the scan button." Tsunade said.

Natsu quickly pressed the scan button and then pointed it at Tsunade and got her stats after a few moments.

"Now that you have it programmed in, you can track the magic signature and status of me, meaning that you can find me anywhere." Tsunade said.

She then backed up into the forest and had Natsu find her.

"Good job, kid, the last three functions now, the first one is that, since you can't eat your own magic, it has 1000 small pellets in it that, each one, can create a small fire for you to eat. It can also help you find a source of heat. The second function is that if it is ever tried to be taken off of you, it will automatically give off a strong shock that will stun the person. If the person does not get the message and tries again, it will give a larger shock off. The last function is that it can, if you pour enough magic in, go into different modes. The first mode is cannon mode, where it can send off a large sonic cannon at the enemy. The second mode is that it can transform into a large claw. The third mode is that it can transform into a sword or shield. The fourth is that It can transform into a rocket launcher. And, the final ability is that it can allow you to transform it into a rapid fire machine gun. You can also use the panel to dissassemble it and reassemble it as well as perform maintenance and make improvements to it. Plus, it has a cell phone option where you can call people or play music or games." Tsunade said before giving him a large manual.

"Now, for the next year, in payment for this, you shall read over the manual and make sure that you understand each and every word as well as how to perform all of the functions, also, you will be under my tutelage in how to use your dark lacrima that I noticed when I put the chest plates in and then you will learn how to operate and upgrade machinery. Meaning that you will learn mechanics from me." Tsunade said with a smirk.

Natsu nodded, he had come on this trip to train, and that sounded a lot like what he wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

It was a year and three days later that Natsu was finally declared able to perform mechanics to a high degree.

It was one week after that that Tsunade died happy at knowing that she had trained someone who would become one of the strongest mages.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**I know that some of you are going to complain about Tsunade dying, but I cannot see any other way for her to be in the story. She is too old for Natsu and the younger generation of mages and the thought of having her with Makarov is just a bit creepy.**

**I think that you can already tell that this story will kind of be dark, but not too dark.**

**Please read and review!**


	4. intermission: changes and rumors

**A/N: Yo! This chapter is an intermission for what has been going on in Fairy Tail over the last few years and how it has changed.**

**I have decided to do it here because the chapter that is going to come out tomorrow will feature someone from Fairy Tail and Lucy comes in, meaning that it would be better to have the basis of what's been going on in Fairy Tail the last few years instead of keeping with Natsu, otherwise there would be two many questions.**

**It is your choice whether or not to read this chapter, but if you don't, then don't complain about any questions that are answered in this chapter.**

**This chapter will be in the POV of Makarov as he looks at how the guild has changed and then sends out someone on a mission to the port.**

**Story intermission**

Makarov sighed as he looked out at the sun over Magnolia as he thought about how things had changed after Natsu had left the guild for training for a few years.

He truly hoped that Natsu did not hate the guild whenever he came back from training after what had happened when he had left, his heart couldn't bear it if the kid that he saw a grandson hated everything that he stood for. He could barely bear Laxus as he shrugged off all of his beliefs.

All of the Fairy Tail members had changed throughout the last two years.

Mirajine was still sadistic and cold, but appeared to have gotten moreso, often wearing white and black mixed together for an outfit, never wearing a dress or skirt or blouse. She was almost unfeeling to anyone that hadn't already wormed their way into her heart and she did not take well to anyone.

Elfman had changed as well. He was less 'manly' then before. Also, some of the things that he had considered many had changed as well, becoming a bit more on the side of wearing stuff like Franky from one Piece and always drinking.

Lisanna was the biggest change out of the three siblings. Her personality had done a complete one eighty where she was almost mechanical in everything that she did, and when she was not, she was cold to everyone but those that she cared immensly for. Makarov often caught that the only time that she truly smiled was when she was listening to one of Natsu's older exploits or one of his adventures.

The Strauss siblings were not the only ones that changed. Almost everyone in the guild had changed from it.

Gildartz control of his magic was now shaky at best, often destroying a lot of things. He was very introspective now and, while still flirty, no longer was perverse, doing it for appearance more than anything else.

Laxus, had become more hateful of his grandfather's ideals, as his father had been excommunicated and then Natsu had left, who was pretty much the one that counterbalanced him. He had started becoming more arrogant in his attitude and became way more narcissistic.

Loke had took to flirting more. Makarov suspected that he had a few illegitimate sons that he cared for in Natsu's place as Loke often thought of him as someone like a son, even if he didn't show it. He wasn't often in the guild.

Cana had drank even more, and Makarov was scared that at the rate that she was going, she was going to drink herself into an early grave with no remorse. Or even worse, she would be manipulated.

Makarov shuddered at the thought.

Bisca had become a lot more flirty and open, while Alzack hadn't taken the change well and became a bit more distant.

Freed became hateful to everyone.

Gray became a bit more thoughtful and stripped even more than before.

Erza became completely rule obsessed and butted heads with Mirajine even more, Makarov thought that she had liked Natsu and blamed Mirajine for his disappearance.

Levy had completely changed magic from wood magic to metal magic. He guessed that Metal was more powerful and easier to understand mechanics than wood creation. Also, he thought that wood magic may have taken a bit of a tender touch, while metal was cold.

Wakaba and Macao both stoppeed being so flirtatious after Natsu had left.

Mystogan showed up even less at the guild as well.

Makarov sighed as he thought of when things were less complicated and more open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

A few days late...

"Master, you called the six of us?" Lisanna said tonelessly.

Makarov looked over the group of Cana, Lisanna, Levy, Bisca, Mirajine, and Erza with a nod.

"Yes, I called all of you. I want you to take a mission to the port of Hargeon. It is rumored that there is a mage posing as a Fairy Tail mage, and there is another rumor about girls going missing. I'm worried about what is going on there. I suspect that someone is luring girls into a slave trade by using Fairy Tail as a mark, and I am afraid of the reprocussions of word getting out that there's a Fairy Tail mage involved in the slave trade." Makarov said with a sigh.

The girls all tensed at that, even the emotionless Lisanna.

"Besides that, if it is a mage that is causing this, then it is likely that the Mechanical black flame god will show up and try to collect on the bounty. I want you to find out who this is, as well as why he seems to be cutting a path to Fairy Tail." Makarov sighed.

The girls all nodded and accepted the mission.

Makarov sighed and smirked as he thought about the part of the mission that he forgot to tell them.

"You're still as manipulative as ever, brat." A voice commented.

Makarov groaned.

"I know, Polyuscia, but if it helps my kids, I'll do anything." Makarov shrugged.

"You believe that the mechanical black flame god is Natsu?" She questioned.

"Our last transmission with Tsunade before she died makes me believe that, yes." Makarov nodded.

"Good luck to you if the girls find out that you set this up." The voice commented before vanishing.

"Natsu, I truly hope that this is you. My heart cannot take one more false hope." Makarov said hoarsly as he thought about how many fakes there had been.

**Done! I hope that most of you read this intermission, as it might not have been long, but it was still important to understand the story.**


	5. Lucy, Hargeon, and Natsu's return

**A/N: Yo! It is time for the next chapter of The mechanical Black Flame god. This chapter will have the indtroduction of Lucy and the comeback of Natsu, who is now on a collision course for the six girls.**

**Disclaimer:...**

**Chapter 4: Lucy and return**

A blonde was browsing the magic shop and looking at the items looking at which that she wanted when she heard the door ring.

A man in a cloak with his hood over his head walked in. The man stood about six feet and had a sword strapped to his back. He also wore black boots and black gloves.

"I want to see your good stuff." The man commanded.

"Can you pay for it?" The old man said with a sneer on his face.

The man dropped a bag of coins on the table and said, "This is yours only conditional to you showing me the less legal items in here."

The old man nodded and said, "Very well, please follow me."

That was the last Lucy heard before she picked something and bought it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Lucy was later walking through the port and heard a ruckus being made in the streets as she looked over and saw many women surrounding one guy.

She heard a few girls gossiping about 'Salamander-sama' being there and looked over.

She felt her heart speed up as she looked at him and got closer.

That was interrupted when Salamander got word of something going on and having to go on a red carpet.

A few moments later and a carriage pulled up with six women getting out.

The difference in them was their clothing and looks.

The first one had long and flowing silver hair with purple eyes. She had on a gothic attire and a tomboyish one at that.

The second one wore armor and had red hair and green eyes.

The third had a more bookish look to her.

The fourth was skimpily dressed and already drinking.

The fifth had long green hair and was dressed like the drinker with a cowboy hat on.

The sixth had a cut like Claire from Claymore and a small sword on her back while being a bit more femininely dressed than the first one with silver hair.

"Have any of you seen a man calling himself salamander from Fairy Tail?" Erza asked before walking up to the group of women.

A second later, she had headbutted one of them.

Lucy's mouth was about to hit the ground as she saw that the woman had moved onto another and done the same thing.

"Now, now, ginger with no soul," The first silver haired one said, "go easier on them."

"What did you call me?" the ginger said with a tick mark on her head.

Before the two women could get at it, Lucy had walked up to them.

"Um, you said that you wanted to know If we saw anyone strange today?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, that's right," The red head nodded.

"Well, I saw one short blue haired one acting like he was salamander, and another guy in a cloak that didn't show anything and he was looking at the less legal items of a magic store in town." Lucy explained about the two men.

The red haired woman nodded and said, "Then this confirms master's fears about the slave ring, as well as the fact that the mechanical black flame dragon is coming at Fairy Tail."

The long haired silver haired one said, "Yeah, but we can't come back with just that, we need to find out his intent."

Lucy looked on in shock as she heard what she thought she had, 'the guy that I saw in that store was the S-class bounty hunter: the mechanical black flame god!'

The red head nodded and said, "Yes, ma'am, you can go now."

Lucy asked a question after that, "Umm, are you guys from a guild?"

The short haired silver haired one looked up and said, "Why does it matter?"

"I'm looking to join Fairy Tail, one of the best guilds in Fiore." Lucy explained.

"Oh? What magic do you do?" The bookish one asked.

"I'm a celestial spirit mage." Lucy said.

It looked like the six women had a brief conversation as they then looked at her and nodded.

"I think the master would accept you." The red haired one said, "just follow us back when our mission is done."

"You guys, now I know where I've seen you before! The six beauties of fairy tail!" Lucy exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

On the other side of town in a shady bar, the cloaked man sat drinking and listening to the various conversations going on, seeing if he could find any information about this so-called 'salamander.'

"Hey, did you hear that Bora is letting us onto the ship so we can pick our women for our service to him?" One guy asked.

"Shh, not so loud, he's going by salamander while he's in this town anyway. It is so easy to trick women!" The other laughed loudly while having his glass to his mouth. The two then paid and left.

The cloaked man then paid for his drinks and followed the two men that were leaving.

He finally got them to a dark alley before he smirked as he pushed them down into a dead end alley.

"So, tell me more about how you were gonna pick out a few girls?" The men sung like canaries after a ruthless beating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"Okay, so we need to find out where Salamander is acting from." Erza said.

Mirajine nodded before getting a tick mark, "Who're you to act like you're the leader of this group?"

Erza smirked and said, "Well, as the one who has gone on the most missions, I should be the leader."

Mirajine came back with a smirk and said, "Well, as I am the one that has completed the most missions, you should have me as leader."

Laki just sighed and didn't bother looking up from her book.

"Umm, I think that I may know a possible location," Lucy said as she suddenly smacked a fist into her palm.

"Oh, where?" Lisanna asked.

"There's this ship outside of town that's been anchored for a couple of weeks. It'd be big enough and it's been here for a few days before the women started vanishing." Lucy explained.

The six women smirked.

"Thanks, why don't you come along and I'll show you the ropes?" Erza said.

"Yeah, the ropes of how to be an old prude." Mirajine muttered, causing Erza to get a tick mark and butt heads.

"What was that, Silver haired Harlot?" Erza demanded.

"Just because I'm not a prude and take a softer apporach doesn't mean I'm a harlot." Mirajine said before Laki broke it up.

"Slave ship now, fight later." Laki reminded them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

On the slave ship, a man watched as girls were bidded off to the highest bidder in an auction.

The man had a cloak on and was just watching, after all, it wasn't like any of them could leave just yet. There was no point as the men couldn't do anything to the girls yet.

Sadly, his plan was shot as the door was blown open and a girl in armor as well as a girl with silver haired took out the guards.

The man sighed before thinking about what to have for dinner as he took the opportunity to sneak behind the bar and steal all of their alcohol, as well as get a large back of hang over cure. He then requiped it all and ran into a blue haired girl on the other side of the bar that was doing the same thing.

Cana just blinked as she ran into someone that was doing the same thing as her. Wait a second...someone was doing the same thing as her! That would lessen her ale!

Cana grew a tick mark as the guy just walked away before she took a card out and aimed for him.

She threw the explosive card, only for him to catch it.

"No way," no one had ever caught one of her cards before, not even Erza or the master could, it always exploded.

The man dropped the card before turning and walking away. And that was when she remembered her mission.

"Black flame god, what is your mission at Fairy Tail?" Cana demanded as she faced him down.

"Hmm, is it that obvious that I'm going there?" The man asked.

"You're cutting a path right through the continent to it. If there was an ocean in your way, you would drown." Cana said.

The man just nodded before saying, "Well, my intention is benign, if that's what you're asking, I'm afraid I don't want to say more before I see the master there."

"Fine, then we'll take you to our guild when we're done here." Cana said, thinking he'd disagree.

"Very well, then. I could do worse for drivers." The man said as he looked around.

"What's this ruckus?" A loud voice boomed as it came in, revealing the blue haired man pretending to be salamander.

"Bora of Providence?" The cloaked man said, as he was the one closest.

"My cover's blown, but, oh well, I can always go to the next town." Bora said with an evil smirk.

"You assume that I'll let you go." The cloaked man replied.

"Like you have a choice," Bora said before he tossed a fireball at the cloaked figure, only for him to bat it away like it was nothing.

"Oy, girlie," The cloaked man said.

"Yyes sir?" Lucy asked.

The man tossed his cloak off and to her and said, "hold my cloak."

The man was revealed to have pink hair that was a bit long in length from lack of cutting it as well as gold eyes. He had boots, a pair of army style pants, and a tank top. But, the most eye catching feature on him was his metal arm that was easily visible as he put his gloves in his pocket.

"If that's all you can do, this fight won't last long," The pink haired man taunted as his opponent got riled up and charged him with a purple burning fist.

The pink haired man just brought his arm up to the man and hit it against the fist, which caused there to be a sickening sound as Bora's hand broke.

The pink haired man just scoffed and said, "Did you honestly think that you could beat me?"

Bora tried to run away, only for the pink haired man to get behind him and shove a fist into his gut, causing blood to come out of his mouth.

"Too easy," the pink haired mage said before he realized two things.

He didn't have his cloak on and there were Fairy Tail mages around him.

"Oops," He shrugged before holding his metallic hand up in greeting to the Fairy Tail mages.

"NATSU!" The six women cried.

Natsu just gave a smirk as he kept his hand up and said, "yo!"

**Done! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, please read and review!**


	6. reunion pt 1

**A/N: Yo! Here I am with my sixth chapter of my The mechanical black flame god story. I hope that you all enjoy this one. This one is going to be the reuniun with the six girls, and after it will be him with the guild.**

**Also, is the girl who can use wood make Laki or Levi, I get these two confused.**

**Disclaimer;,,,**

**Chapter 5** **Reunions pt 1**

"Yo!" Natsu called out with his hand still up in the air like he was waving.

Mirajine twitched and a vein appeared on her head.

"You've been gone for three years and all you can say is yo, also, what the hell is up with that arm?" Mirajine demanded.

"I meant it to be two years, but I forgot that it takes a year to get back from the mountains in the north if you're travelling by foot." Natsu said sheepishly, while all of the girls sweatdropped. Of course that was what happened.

"You still didn't answer what happened with your arm." Lisanna said, looking at it with a bit of curiousity and horror.

"Can I fiddle with it?" Laki asked.

Natsu flinched and said, "I'd rather you not, this thing is tied into my nerves in order to make it more effective, so if you do something wrong, chances are I will be in a lot of pain, and chances are you would, since this is the only one of its kind before the one who created it died. The only reason I fiddle with it is to make sure that everything is performing well, as well as to make some minor improvements."

Laki pouted and Erza stepped forward.

"That still does not explain what happened with your arm." Erza said, taking a dagger out.

Even though Natsu was easily as strong as her and hunted people as strong as her on a regular basis, he was still a little scared from when he was younger.

"I got into an unavoidable fight that I couldn't win." Natsu sighed and he clenched his fist in anger about what had happened.

"When did you get a taste for alcohol?" Cana asked, seeing that he was uncomfortable and trying to change the subject.

"I got it during my time with Tsunade, the legendary biotics maker." Natsu replied.

"THAT's where you got that arm?" Laki said, now looking at the arm in reverence and wondering what it could do.

"What's so special?" Bisca asked curiously.

"Tsunade was a biotics expert who was working on a mechanical arm that was able to scan people to get their readings, change forms, and channel magic. With that arm, I would suspect that she did it." Laki said as she kept looking at the arm.

"Oh, yeah, I got all of you something!" Natsu shouted as he remembered that he had gotten them all something that would help them.

"Here, Mirajine," Natsu tossed her a one handed nodachi, "I figure that unless something extreme has changed about your Satan soul, you can still do one handed attacks, that can chanel dark magic through it and also allows you to stop enemies from getting up close to you while you're charging your attacks."

Mirajine looked at the thing before channeling magic through it and was surprised when it's blade extended and was black. (Think of Ichigo when he is fighting Ulquiorria in Hueco Mundo and how he charged his attacks in his blade.)

"Erza, catch," Natsu said while tossing her a thin armor. "That armor may be thinner than the other ones that you have, but it is made of a stronger material, meaning that you get the same defence as your Adamantine armor as well as speed, also, channel magic into it and a sword and wings pop out. Meaning that you can fly as well."

Ezra looked at the armor in awe of what it could do.

"Bisca, catch these." Natsu said while he tossed her five different guns and a transparent shield as well as a strange wrist thing (Black ops 2). "The first two guns are called pistols, and they are magic as well as they channel magic through them to make shots. You can fire six at a time with those. The third gun is a launcher, as it fires like a cannon once you channel enough magic through it. The fourth gun is a sniper, which is a ranged assault weapon. You can use your magic to silence it if going for stealth. The last gun is a switch-fire FAL with red dot sight, laser launcher, shotgun capabilities, flamethrower, and bayonette. The shield is a hard to see shield that is lightweight and easily moveable to the one with magic it is intuned to, and can dig into the ground, meaning instant barrier between things. It can also have the defensive capabilities extended by using your magic if you feed it in. The last one is that small watch. It can act as a scanner for life signs, telling you where enemies are, or it can turn you invisible for a minute unless charged with magic. It can also only willingly, both conscious and subconscious, be removed from you. Meaning no charm or spell will force you to remove it."

Bisca looked at the guns with an evil look in her eyes, before looking up at Natsu with a light smirk.

"Thank you, I've always hated the limitations in the guns that I have." Bisca said.

"Who said that was all for you? I was also planning on giving you a magic close combat fighting style that focuses on throwing your enemies away. I figured that it would be perfect so that you can get an enemy into the range of your guns and out of close quarters." Natsu said as he tossed the scroll that he was talking about to her.

Bisca caught it, surprised at Natsu's extreme thoroughness.

"Laki, I heard that you started using metal make, so here are some complex design instructions as well as magic seals that have different metals in them. The instructions include vehiclies, houses, prisons, robots, and even tanks." Natsu said as he tossed her three scrolls.

Laki was practically drooling over them as soon as she saw them.

"Lisanna, I got you a shield and sword that, when infused with magic, will cut through almost anything, including Erza's new armor. Also, the shield has a targeting system that you can put magic in to automatically target enemies. Plus, it will always boomerang back to about a foot above your head, meaning you can catch it." Natsu said to her with a bright smile.

Lisanna blushed and nodded at that.

"Last but not least, Cana. I got you a new deck of cards, that, once you put magic in, are all your own. The cards range from mosters that were caught in cards, to blank cards that can capture magic and monsters, to spell effects. The monsters heal immediately after they are brought back into the cards. I can easily refill the magic as well, and it is insultingly easy to make more, so don't worry about running out unless you're on a mission. Have you ever heard of Pokemon? Thought not. It's a game played up in the north where you weaken monsters and then capture them In balls, the difference is that you catch them in cards instead." Natsu explained. "Plus I got you a hangover cure drink as well as a potion that, if taken once a year, will null and void the negative effects of alcohol on your body. It will still be able to leave you drunk though."

Lucy gaped at the items that he had just given away as if they were nothing.

"How could you afford all of that, I know where and how you got it, but how could you afford it!" Lucy asked.

"I hunt S-ranked criminal mages for a living, means you'll get some pretty good money if you live long enough to spend it." Natsu shrugged.

"Wait, what did she mean that she knew where and how you got it?" Erza asked suspiciously.

Cana snorted into her drink. "She means that he got it off of the black market, even though it is illegal, every mage needs things that regular shops don't sell, so we go illegal. Much more things, that's where I got some of my better cards. The only reason why you don't know about it is because you're too stuck up, everyone can tell that you're a law abiding person and would instantly report you." She said.

Erza looked sheepish at that before saying, "Wait... you mean that I could get stronger if I went to the black market! That's how you got so much stronger so fast!" Erza exclaimed while pointing to Lisanna.

"Of course, they sell some take over spells that you can't get normally. Heck, I've seen tons of guild members of Fairy Tail in there. I've even said hi to Bisca a few times browsing the guns." Mirajine said.

"Am I the only one that didn't know this." Erza said with a pout.

"Yup," the group, even Natsu and Lucy included, agreed.

Erza just sat on the ground tracing circles with a cloud hanging over her head.

"C'mon, onto Fairy Tail," Natsu exclaimed boldly.

The rest of the group quickly agreed and they left the ship.

"Huh, Natsu, that's the first time that you actually destroyed just your target." Erza exclaimed.

"Wait for it," Natsu said with a gleam in his eyes as he counted down on his fingers.

BOOM!

"Hah, that's what you get for trying to scam me, you old coot!" Natsu said with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot to give Lucy the key that I swiped from that Everlue dude." Natsu exclaimed before tossing her a key.

"What's this for?" Lucy asked.

"Well, you see, on my way back, I took out Duke Everlue, a known mage killer, and put him away, so I swiped his library and valuables to sell. I've already sold half." Natsu said with a proud smirk.

"Wait a second, I just realized something..." Natsu said as he paled.

"What is it?" Bisca asked concerned.

"We're going to go back in car aren't we." Natsu stated more than questioned with his head dropped.

"Same old Natsu," Erza laughed.

**Done! I hope that you enjoy this story, I wonder when Natsu is going to realize that he gave girls that are pissed at him strong weapons?**

**Will Natsu get mauled? Most likely.**

**Please read and review!**


	7. reunion pt 2

**A/N: Yo! Here is the newest chapter of The mechanical black flame dragon. This one will simply be Natsu's return to the guild and everyone's reaction.**

**Disclaimer;,,,**

**Chapter 7: Reunion pt 2**

Natsu groaned as he hit the ground after getting out of the carriage that he had been in with the girls.

"Why?" Natsu muttered as he looked to the sky.

"Oi! Natsu," Cana muttered as she kicked him, "get up."

Natsu just groaned and started to stand up shakily.

He stumbled and almost fell afterwards before he caught himself on a rail to hold himself up.

"Dang it, it's cause I'm not used to the motion after walking so long." Natsu exclaimed.

Bizca giggled at that while Erza sighed, same old Natsu.

"Ready to go to the guild?" Mirajine asked.

"Give me a second," Natsu muttered before standing up straight and wobbling.

Natsu then got back where he was standing straight up perfectly before he took a step forward.

"Now, I'm ready." Natsu exclaimed.

"Good, because I would have knocked you over the head if you hadn't been." Erza said with a smirk.

"Why did I come back here again?" Natsu muttered to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"So, when are the girls supposed to return from their mission?" Loke asked the master, being the one to work at the bar when Mirajine was gone as he was one of the only Fairy Tail wizards that knew how to cook.

"They said they were coming back with a few surprises for us, frankly, I don't want to know." Makarov muttered.

"If you're a man, then you'll want to know and take your beating, like me, I'm a man!" Elfman said as he struck a strange pose.

"Shut it!" Makarov bellowed before breaking his bottle upside Elfman's head and knocking him out.

Just then, the guild door opened and in came Mirajine.

"Hey, old man, I just wanted to let you know that we've brought two passengers back with us from the mission. One's giving them trouble, so it will take awhile." Mirajine said with a shrug.

"Oh, I can guess that one is Natsu, but who is the other?" Makarov asked distractedly as he looked at the beer that was empty to see about another drop before freezing as he realized what he had said.

"Oh," Mirajine said in a sweet tone, "Is there something that you weren't telling us, master?"

"Busted, I knew not telling them was a bad idea." Loke snickered.

Makarov froze before turning to Loke. "You utter bastard," Makarov said in shocked awe.

"Please, like you wouldn't do the same thing, oh, and by the way, you may want to run." Loke said before pointing behind the master.

Makarov turned around to see Mirajine holding a sword that was glowing with darkness and about to swing it.

"Where the hell did she get that, there's a reason we never helped her get stronger." Makarov said in fright.

"Oh? So not only did you know about Natsu, but you also were holding me back?" Mirajine said while holding the blade out and slashing, causing a shockwave that flung Makarov through the top window of the guild.

"YOUR NOT ESCAPING THAT EASILY!" Mirajine shouted as she flew after him using the satan soul to follow him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Natsu looked up and said, "There goes the master and Mirajine, now there are only two people there."

Lucy just looked at him in shock, "You had her get Master out of the guild!"

"Of course! Without the master there, then I can surprise the two that are left there." Natsu said with an evil laugh before coughing.

"Right, that's why I don't evil laugh," Natsu said.

The girls just sweatdropped before the group walked into the guild.

"GUESS WHO'S BACK!" Natsu shouted out.

Somewhow, everyone on the continent of Fiore ended up shuddering in complete unison, getting a cold pit in their stomach, and generally just a bad feeling in them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"Hey guys, how ya doing?" Natsu asked as he strutted into the guild like he had never left for two years.

Loke and Wakaba both had their mouths dropped at the sheer amount of balls it took to do something like that.

"Why did you just bash through the wall when the door was right next to it?" Both of them shouted.

"We're mages, why the hell would we use a door?" Natsu asked with a smirk.

Makarov came back in through the other side of the door, not through the door, but the wall next to it.

"What'd I miss?" He asked.

"Why did you go through it too?" Loke asked.

"It looked fun." Makarov replied.

That was when Mirajine and a van came crashing through above the door.

"How and why?" Wakaba and Loke sighed in unison, seriously, that whole wall was ruined, it was a surprise that anything was left standing.

"Well, we were just going to crash through the door, but then we saw the holes in the wall and decided to aim higher, literally." Mirajine cackled, lightning cracking in the background.

"We just went along with it." The other girls said.

That was when Elfman, Grey, and Laxus came through the same door (he may be a genuine ass, but he will have a soft spot for Natsu in the story).

"We heard that Natsu was back, is it true?" The three asked in frightened unison.

"How the hell did you hear about that already?" Loke asked.

"We felt our spines vibrate and the signals to get the hell out of Magnolia while we still lived." Grey explained.

"I'm not that bad." Natsu pouted.

"You blew up half the port just because one old man made you pay for overpriced goods." Lucy deadpanned.

"It was highway robbery, I just made sure that he didn't get away with it." Natsu said.

"You destroyed half a port!" Lucy screamed.

Natsu then paused. 

For a second, Lucy and Makarov both hoped that they had gottne through to him.

That hope died out when he spoke next though.

"What do you mean half?" He demanded. "Crap! Half of my explosives didn't go off! There were witnesses! Do you know what this means!"

"No," Lucy said slowly.

"We need to go back and destroy it again. Leave nothing but rubble in our tracks." Natsu cackled.

Grey just sweat for a few seconds before saying, "Am I the only one that is noticing how completely insane he is?"

**Done! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
